Hitherto, as a fixing tape for, for example, paper diapers, etc., various pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes which constitutes a folded Z form as disclosed, e.g., in JP-B-58-30401, JP-B-52-47769, and JP-B-1-56163. (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application.)
Since these pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are not of a type of expanding at using, there are problems that when, for example, a used diaper, etc., is treated by rounding, the rounded diaper, etc., cannot be sufficiently fixed with the conventional pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and the tape comes off owing to a short length of the tape or since the tape is not expanded by strongly pulling the tape, the pulling force is transmitted as it is to the article, whereby the end portion of the tape fixed to the article is released.